


Kidnapped

by Rickyclark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby Werewolves, Beacon Hills, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Broken Bones, Character Death, Childhood Memories, Crying, Danger, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Family, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Future Tense, Home Invasion, Hugs, Immortality, Kidnapping, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Memories, Other Pack(s), Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Past Tense, Past Violence, Pregnancy, Present Tense, Protective Liam, Safe Haven, Scent Marking, Sex, Song Lyrics, Starvation, Stomach Ache, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyclark/pseuds/Rickyclark
Summary: Brett has finally told Mason that he is a were, Brett loses control of his wolf, Mason is kidnapped.





	1. Brett and Mason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cringyness its my first fanfic check out my other ones is much better than this ;)

Future Tense: 

Theo has Mason pinned against the wall. Frightened Mason, doesn’t know what to do. All he knows is that this could end up badly and he hopes Brett is here before the inexplicable happens. Mason’s thoughts were frightening him even more. He could tell that with the smirk on Theo’s face that he has something planned. 

 

“Mason…..MASON” Theo said, ripping Mason out of his thoughts. "You know at first I was mad to find out that Brett had been cheating on me, but know I understand why. "He was cheating on me with a handsome sweet and delicate guy". Theo said each word with a light kiss down Mason’s neck. 

 

He started tightening his grip on Mason’s wrists. 

 

Then he whispered “you can’t run away from me…..you will be mine. I’m kinda surprised that Brett isn’t here to save the day. Looks like he finally gave up on you and moved on. It sucks doesn’t it. Too know that he left you right when you were going to tell him that your pregnant. Haha, isn’t that funny…..ANSWER ME” Theo said tightening his grip around Mason’s neck. 

 

Mason started tearing up and choking out tears. “Please…..don’t do this….Let me go…..please. I love you Theo” Mason sobbed out. 

 

Theo released one of his hands, still keeping a hand around Mason’s neck just incase he would try something, to use his thumb and wipe away his tears. Theo placed a kiss on Mason’s forehead and started frowning. Mason was now making eye contact with Theo. He thought he’d won…got himself and the unborn child out of harms way until…. Theo’s frown quickly turned into a smile. He spoke up and said “You thought you could trick me huh”. “No…no…i swear. I wasn’t trying to throw you off” Mason quickly replied. With a knowing look on his face, Theo slowly began “Wow….Brett taught you well” He said with a smirk. "You didn’t know how much I suffered without him. Knowing he was cheating on me. I tried to forget about it and hopefully move on. But when he broke up with me my heart shattered into a million pieces” Theo’s face lined up with Mason’s. 

 

Theo then began to tighten his grip around his neck. Mason’s face was turning purple, he couldn’t breathe. The werewolf’s strength was too much. He slowly started losing his eye sight. The room started to become darker and darker by the second. Before he fell unconscious he heard Theo say something but it wasn’t clear. Maybe he said that Brett’s dead….that Mason is pregnant with his(Theo's) baby or that this will be his life. Here in a cell, in a basement, underground, in the middle of nowhere. 

 

Past Tense: 

(10th Grade) “Mason…I’m so sorry I should’ve never told. I know your scared but…” Brett began, but was suddenly interrupted. 

 

“Scared…scared" Mason blurted out. “ I’m not scared at all this is…is…”. “Intense” Brett finished. They both laughed. “Why do you use that word anyways. Do you have your own personally dictionary that I don’t know about” Brett smiled. 

 

“No, I just use that word because it describes everything thouroughly. Just the way I like it. For example, (every example Mason gives, he walks a step closer to Brett until he’s face to face with him) "The Walking Dead" (Season 7, episode 1) was intense, (another step closer) the way Negan bashed those guys head in was intense, (closer) the way I see you stare at me every morning in class, thinking that I can’t see you, was and always is intense, (BURNING HOT) the look that you give me, signaling that you just want to pull me in the front of class and fuck me right there (Mason is right in Brett’s personal place. Breath on Breath) is just memorizing". 

 

Brett cradles Mason’s face in his hands and kisses him. I mean its not that Brett was trying to be secretive when he was staring at Mason or trying to hide it, he was just in love him. Which was a weird thing to think about considering he’s in 10th grade and that he never had any dating experiences. He just new that Mason was and is the one for him and that he can’t take any chances (more specifically mating or marking of a human). He had to be honest with him and confess his feelings for him. He only hoped that when he told Mason that he’s a werewolf that he wouldn’t try to leave him or be afraid of him or worse calling NASA and him being forced down as a experiment. Brett laughed at the thought. He was glad that Mason couldn’t tell what he was thinking about. But seriously….aren’t you afraid of NASA? I mean what is NASA anyways. There so secretive and how they…… 

 

“Brett……Brett……Hello” Mason said. “Oh….sorry” Brett exclaimed. “ I was just dozing off”. "Was our kiss that bad…. or do I need to practice more …...because I can go online to learn how to….. Mason was cut off by a loving kiss. Brett released to look at Mason. Mason looked like he was high. I’m assuming that kiss sucked the life out of him cause right now he looked like he was in space or completely out of it. 

 

“You ok Mase?” Brett asked laughing. Mason spoke up “Yeah i’m ok. Wow that was….“Intense” Brett finished. Mason pushed Brett on his bed and sucked on his neck eliciting moans from him. Mason then undid his(Brett’s) belt and…….(author’s words)I’m not going into details …..you guys are probably too young for this haha…I’m bleeping this out BLEEPED OUT…. BLEEPED OUT haha.


	2. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is porn so if you don't want to read scroll past it.

Present:(College/After High School) 

 

“My turn” Brett growled as Mason whined. 

 

Brett rips off Mason’s shirt with his claws and starts sucking on Mason’s neck. He then starts kissing Mason deeply while using his other hand, retracting his claws, to stroke Mason’s dick. 

 

Mason didn’t know what to concentrate on. The tongue loving action or the hand job. Both felt amazing but he wanted more. 

 

Mason separated their mouths and declared ”Show me what you can do with that mouth because god gave you one for a reason. Use it”. 

 

Brett did as he was told but hopefully Mason understood that since Brett is a Werewolf he can do many things with his tongue and loved to use his fangs. Brett started kissing Mason hard on his lips as he left kissing marks going down his body. He licked and bit at both of Mason’s nipples eliciting a moan. Then he continued going further down his body until he met his dick. He spat on his dick and within seconds Mason’s dick was in Brett’s mouth. 

 

“Oh my god babe your mouth is…ahh” Mason praised. “This feels so…ahhh”. Before Mason could finish his sentence he felt a slick finger enter his hole. A moan was born out of Mason’s mouth as Brett thrusted his finger in and out. As soon as one finger entered then came the 2nd, the 3rd, the 4th and before Mason knew it, Brett had his hand all the way inside Mason’s tight hole still continuing to suck his dick. Mason was about to explode. 

 

“Oh my god, Oh my god. I’m close, I’m so fucking close”. But Brett still continued to suck. He started this and now he was going to end it. Brett pulled out his fangs and stuck his tongue inside Mason’s penis. Mason moaned out his name while coming in his mouth. It was marvelous to see Brett swallow all of it. It was like he was proving that he was champion and good at what he does. But Brett wasn’t finished. He pulled out his dick and inserted it into Mason, who was already bruised up, and fucked the life out of him. When Brett turned his body to get a new angle, Mason shouted his name again ”Brett" as hit what he could assume was his prostate. He smirked because that had probably been what he was preparing for. 

 

After that Brett wrapped his long arms around Mason’s waist. Kissed him on his forehead and said “Goodnight, I love you”. “I love you too” Mason said falling asleep. 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Brett wakes up from a terrible dream in which Mason was killed by an unknown man(Theo). Brett felt like he was in “Limbo” his dream felt so vivid that he didn't know if he’s living in reality or a fantasy. 

 

Mason wakes up to Brett’s body twisting and turning. At first he holds him still and thinks he’s just having a bad dream but it instantly turned into a nightmare when Mason turns around to look at Brett and sees blood coming from his mouth, ears, nose and eyes. Mason shakes him and shouts for his name but there is no response. In the process Mason contacts Liam to help wake Brett up. While Mason is waiting he tries to shake him and shout for his name again but his shouts turned into a gasp when Brett awakes and accidentally claws at Mason’s arm and pin’s him to the bed while growling at him. Mason tried to calm Brett down and comfort him but it seems like he’s still asleep. At this point Mason is terrified of Brett. He’s still bleeding, his eyes are blood shot red. Its terrifying to look at but he knows Brett’s still in their somewhere. He can’t give up now. 

 

So Mason kisses Brett and within seconds Brett follows suit. After the kiss Brett is back to normal. He immediately sees the scratches on Mason’s arm and let’s him go. 

 

Liam runs in ready to pounce on Brett but Mason stops him. “What the hell did you do to him” Liam questioned running to Mason’s side. 

 

Brett kissed Mason again but this time taking his pain away. During the kiss Mason felt a slight pain that suddenly turned into relief. Brett separated their mouths even though he wanted it to last forever. Mason turns to a still raging Liam, put his arm on his shoulder and said “It's not his fault. He was in limbo”. Liam’s fangs and claws retracted. Liam looked at Brett, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have assumed you were…”. “It’s ok". Brett nodded. “But Mason I have to tell you something”. 

 

Brett held Mason’s hands and looked at them. He couldn’t handle staring into Mason’s big brown eyes, that were starting to form with tears. It was one of Mason’s best features(besides his ass but that’s getting off topic). 

 

“We can’t be together anymore. You don’t understand how much I fear that I might hurt you or even worse". Tears started falling from Mason's face. Brett used his thumb to wipe away the cold tears. "I just feel that this is the best option for us especially you. Your safety is much more important than anything else. And if I lost you…..Brett started tearing up..... then I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself". 

 

“Please don’t leave"Mason pleaded. “I can’t lose you. I mean who’s going to rub my back and give surprises everyday with a sexual performance”. Brett laughed. “Please I can’t do this without you. Besides Liam, your the one that helped save me from those homophobic assholes. I need my partner in crime, my soul mate, my lover, my mate”. 

 

Brett kisses Mason’s forehead. “I’m sorry but Liam and I already talked about this”. Brett inquired. “What?” Mason asked. Aiming towards Liam. Liam lowered his head and stared at the ground. He couldn’t meet his best friends gaze, it was too strong. 

 

Mason turned around to face Brett. He hugged him. His(Mason’s) arms tightened around Brett to hold him in place to keep him from moving but the werewolf's strength was too much for him. Brett released himself from Mason’s hold kissed him, said "I love you" and ran out the house without another word. 

 

Mason tries to run after him but Liam catches him instead, “Let him go”. Mason cries into Liam’s arms and wraps his arms around him. His little browns eyes lock onto Liam’s and he asks “Is it me?….If he loves me then why would he leave?". Its hard for Liam not to tear up as well. He doesn’t like to see his best friend cry, especially over someone he cares for. 

 

"He loves you Mason…. He’s only doing this to protect you. He knows that his wolf can get out of hand and he might not be able to control it. He only wants what's best for you”. Liam then places a sweet kiss on his friend's forehead. Mason laughs. Liam looks at him and asks “Why are you laughing?” 

 

“Are you gay?….Cause you just kissed me….so that means…." Liam smacks Mason playfully on the arm at the thought it. All Liam can do is laugh at Mason and tickle him to ease the tension. Liam tucks himself and Mason into the bed and turns around so he is face to face with Mason. "I'll stay here as long as you want. Just don’t sexually assault me cause ain’t nobody got time for dat”. They both ended up laughing together in the bed as Liam wrapped his arms around Mason to make him comfortable. When Mason’s heart rate slowed down and he fell into a deep sleep. Liam new that he did something right. He knew that he would always protect his friend even if he had to sacrifice his life. He new Mason was worth it. 

 

“I love you Mason” Liam said. Liam wondered how long it would take before Mason retorted. Liam counted in his head. 1…2…3… Mason’s big brown eyes met with Liam’s with a quick response.“I knew it. You are gay. I knew you couldn't resist my Dark Coffee, Nutella, Chocolateness. I’m irresistible”. They both ended up laughing wrapped around each other. “You are irresistible” Liam agreed. 

 

He looks at Mason and can see tears at the surface of his eyes. He uses his thumbs to wipe them away. He knows how much Mason misses Brett but this is for his safety. It was the first thing him and Brett ever agreed on. Mason was this precious sweetheart that everyone admired. If he lost him it would feel like his whole world crashed right before him. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself and would live his life “Half Empty”(reference to the half full and half empty cup). Liam cradles Mason’s face kisses him on his forehead and quietly says "everything will be all right. You have your hot flight attendant here to assist you” he smiled half-heartedly. Mason wrapped his arms around him and so did Liam. Liam was ready to protect him at all costs. 

 

As Brett ran farther away from the house he knew that this was going to protect mason from harm but he asked himself….Is Mason really safe without me? Or is there danger up ahead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you who don't know what Limbo is, it is when you fall asleep and are awake in your dream. You are aware that this is your dream and not reality. If you die in Limbo your body dies in real life. You can still wake yourself up in Limbo then you will wake up in your other body(Reality). Reference to Inception. If you have seen Inception then you will know what Limbo is.


	3. Memories

Brett ran to his house in the woods that he lived in as a child. His house was one that everyone wanted. A house big enough to fit 4 houses. Filled with many people running and playing in it. But ever since the deadpool his life was in constant turmoil. Everyone he loved died (besides his sister, Lori). His house was once filled with laughter that soon turned into a ghost town. 

 

10 years ago: Him and his sister, Lori, were outside running in the woods towards their treehouse. But still in range for their parents to see them. “Let me climb up first”. Lori pleaded. “Why?” Brett asked with an incredulous look on his face. “Because I’m a girl and my powers are growing stronger by the minute. So don’t test me”. Brett backed away from the ladder with a smile and let Lori up first. He wasn’t going to mess with her because since they were werewolf’s their bodies mature quicker than humans. And with her, her powers evolved quicker than his. 

 

Brett reminded himself that within a week or two his sister will have her first period so he better back off and let her do her thing. He was not trying to get on her bad side when she would finally have her period. He was not that brother who would try to bug and annoy her on one of her days. This was his sister and he knew that girls have their period once a month for 7 days. He knew that with her being a wolf it's going to be hard to handle especially when pregnant. But that’s why he’s the big brother. It's a big responsibility but he’s ready to take upon the challenge. 

 

He respected her a lot to not treat her with disrespect. That’s why so many girls and guys tried to ask him out because he was that guy that always had a smile on his face and always showed respect. That was the biggest aspect that everyone paid attention to and is why so many people want him to be theirs. But he had his mind on someone else and that wasn’t any of them. 

 

When they were both up the ladder they set up a table, placed their snacks that they stole from the kitchen, sat down, and began to feast. Within minutes of listening to Lori talk about her crush in school his face began to scrunch up. “What’s that smell?” Lori and Brett both stood up and looked towards their house. 

 

Their house was on fire. 

 

“MOM….DAD ” they both screamed. His dad used telepathy to tell them both to stay in the treehouse. “PLEASE DAD….LET ME HELP YOU” Brett yelled. Then came a moment of silence that was suddenly turned into his parents screaming. “RUN” his dad managed to yell before he was shot dead. 

 

Brett hauled Lori over his shoulder. “Hold on tight”. He jumped off the treehouse and sprinted off deeper into the woods, which seemed like hours, until he saw a cliff. He bent down over the cliff to see if there was an area inside to stay in. He saw one. He grabbed his sister and swung themselves into the tunnel. He wrapped his long arms around his sister to calm down her crying. He rocked her body back and forth, cradling her and whispering a lullaby that their parents created for them. By the end of the lullaby she was asleep. He couldn’t contain his tears which turned into long awaited cries. He made sure not wake his sister up so he cried quietly to himself and tried to figure out where they should go next. But his eyes were starting to close. He tried to keep them open but he gave in. He ended up sleeping with Lori in his lap. 

 

With his eyes still closed he heard someone walking towards them but he couldn’t bare to open them. All he heard before completely passing out was someone’s name. “Satomi Ito”. She whispered something in his ear. “The Sun, The Moon, The Truth”. Three words that would forever stay in his heart.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Brett walked into his old room, laid on his bed, and spent the whole night thinking about how Mason’s life will be so much better without him. But he couldn’t. The more that he wasn’t with Mason the more his wolf became angst. I just need to sleep. Brett thought to himself. Then everything will be ok. 

 

<><><><><><><><><> = Brett’s Dream’s >>>>>>>> = Time Jump 

 

(I recommend listening to In The Shadow by Dirty South ft. Ruben Haze on replay while reading this part. It adds more juice to the reading. If you know what I’m saying. I’ll shut up now. Haha) 

 

Brett had a beautiful memory of when Mason snuck up behind Brett and dropped ice cubes down his shirt. Brett's reaction was priceless. 

 

“Mason hurry up we're going to be late to the party”. You would think that since Brett had supernatural abilities that he’d be able to tell that Mason was sneaking up behind him but he didn’t sense a thing. 

 

Mason had a bag of ice cubes that he got from the freezer and dumped it down Brett’s back. Mason couldn’t stop laughing. Looking at Brett’s attempt to shake the ice cubes out from under his shirt was hysterical. Brett took off his shirt to let all the ice cubes fall away from him. 

 

“Haha. I can’t breathe!!!!!. Haha”. Mason’s stomach was in pain from all the laughing. Tears were falling from his eyes, his cheeks were soar. He looked a mess. But he didn’t care. Doesn’t look like there going to the party. Brett turned around and saw a stupid grin starting to appear on Mason’s face. He started walking towards Mason. Mason saw what was about to happen so he took advantage of his head start and headed to their room upstairs. 

 

But Brett was too quick for him, he grabbed Mason by the waist and gently threw him on the bed. Mason felt like a lifeless doll. His body bounced on the bed until it finally died down. Brett had already pounced on him. He pinned him on the bed lightly as to not put him in too much pain. Humans were fragile. He didn’t want to risk hurting this one. 

 

He kissed him deeply and didn’t care if he bruised his lips. He started to suck on his neck. But instead of this night turning into a "50 Shades Of Grey” movie, he left one of his hands go and tickled Mason. Mason was already in pain from his laughter. The tickling just added more pain. 

 

“Brett……stop” Mason managed to say. “Please…..haha.….I can’t breathe…..haha”. 

 

“Haha, ok. I’m done”. Brett let him control his breathing until he went back for a second time. Mason needed to understand to never do tricks like that again unless its in bed. He had to teach him a lesson. If Mason did that again Brett would never stop tickling him. 

 

<><><><><><><><><>

 

Mating Season is finally here: 

 

Brett is on top of Mason, kissing him deeply. 

 

“Brett” Mason moaned. “I know. I’m doing good”. 

 

“I….need……to ask you…..a…….question……Oh…..my…..god”. Mason said breathlessly. “What? You want me to suck your dick?” Brett retorted. Mason did want Brett to suck his dick but he really needed to ask a question. Mason hit Brett on the side of his head to get his attention. “Ow. what was that for?” Mason took a deep breath. He had to ask him. Brett saw that Mason had a serious look on his face but it was hard to concentrate when Mason’s dick looked like it need a good blowjob but he concentrated his attention to Mason. 

 

“What is it?”......“I want to be your mate”. Brett smiled with his head resting on Mason's stomach. “You do?”…... “I really, really, really do”. Mason said bringing out his big brown puppy dog eyes. Brett couldn’t handle it. His gaze was too strong. “Ok” He said kissing his naval. 

 

He led trails of kisses up his body leading to his mouth and continued to kiss him. Mason then turns his head to give Brett access to his neck. Brett let out his fangs, with his eyes glowing and bit him. Which caused Mason to moan in pain. Brett retracted his fangs, which had blood dripping from them. Mason turned his head to face Brett. 

 

Mason had a stupid grin on his face that was just irresistible. He started doing this happy dance that Brett wanted to see more of but instead he continued to kiss him. 

 

They were now and forever officially mated. Brett was Mason’s and Mason was Brett’s. He would forever protect Mason. 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

2 Weeks Later: 

 

Mason wakes from a terrible nightmare that soon became reality. He sprinted to the bathroom and vomited violently. Soon Liam came in rushing to Mason’s side to comfort him. Mason new he was crying when Liam told him to stop crying and that everything will be okay. 

 

“What's wrong” Liam asked with concern in his voice. “I don’t know” Mason whispered, “Maybe it was something I ate, I should probably clean this up”. Before Mason could stand up he felt warm and comforting arms wrap around him and pulled him back to his bed. 

 

Liam spoke “I’ll clean this up. Just lay in bed and get some sleep”. Liam placed a kiss on Mason’s forehead and tucked him in bed. Before Mason new it Liam slid into bed lightning fast, wrapped his arms around him, breathed in his scent and fell asleep.


	4. Pregnancy Test

Mason had pregnancy tests hidden in the bathroom cabinet. He’d been doing research on what signs indicate that you are pregnant. But instead of using a cite for humans he went on a cite for humans impregnated with a werewolf child. He read the instructions, peed on the stick and waited. He was excited to be a parent but then he realized that to successfully raise a child you need two parents not one. His heart was frantically beating. He really wanted it to say positive. This was the only thing Mason really wanted(besides Brett), he just hopped he finally got it. 

 

“What are you doing” Liam asked. Mason quickly hid the test behind himself and hoped Liam couldn’t tell he was lying. “Nothing”. Leaning over to turn the shower on. “Just waiting for the water to warm up”. 

 

“You know I can tell when your lying right. What’s behind your back?” He asked stepping closer. 

 

Every time Liam took a step closer Mason took a step back. He continued backing up until he hit the shower door. The test beeped. He knew that there was now a result on it. He didn’t know if he should show Liam or wait till later. He turned around to look at the results. 

 

He gasped, turned around and said to Liam, “I’m pregnant”. “Your pregnant?” “I’m pregnant!” “YOUR PREGNANT!!!!” “I’M PREGNANT!!!!!!!!!!!!” “YAY” they both shouted. Liam grabbed Mason by the waist, lifted him up, laid his head on his chest, and spun him around in circles until they were dizzy. Mason started to feel lightheaded so Liam let him down.

 

”Sorry. I’m just really excited. Wait we should tell Scott and the pack. They would love to here about this. They haven’t seen you in a while ever since you moved away with Brett. I’ll go call them”. Liam said breathlessly. “Wait Liam”. Liam spun around and met Mason’s gaze “Oh”. “Yeah. I haven’t told Brett yet. Let me tell him first then you can spread the news. Ok, godfather”. “What?” “Yep. I want you to be the godfather”. Liam’s watery eyes widened and glowed with happiness. “Are you serious?” “Of course I am. I’m pretty sure if I was lying you would be able to tell”. 

 

Liam accidentally kissed Mason on the lips. Liam looked back at him “Sorry”. “Stop apologizing. Its ok. As I said before I’m irresistible. Now go to the store and get food for us to celebrate”. Liam did as he said. He ran to the store as fast as he could and didn’t stop until he made it. 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Mason's head was filled with many emotions at this point. He missed Brett and didn't know how he'd react when he finally broke the news. He already told Liam. Which ended up with him receiving so many kisses and a long hug. He just hopped that by telling this to Brett that he’d finally come home. 

 

“MASON IS SOMETHING WRONG” Brett panicked. “IS EVERYTHING OK?” Brett was worried he didn’t know what to expect. He’d been away from Mason for 2 weeks. He wanted to make sure that everything was ok. He didn’t know how hard it would be too leave Mason. But now he understood, he couldn’t leave Mason. His wolf wouldn’t let him.

 

“I’m pregnant” Mason blurted out. “Oh my gosh?…. Are you really pregnant?”. Brett replied in an instant. “Yes, I’m pregnant”. Before Brett can even get his word out he can feel how terrifying this must be for Mason. “Mason, I know how scared you must be right now but……” ”Brett"…..Mason sniffed out. 

 

“Please …I need you. It’s killing me how much I have to wait for you to come home. I know you did this to protect me but now that there's a baby involved I need you to be involved in the baby’s life. I need you to help assist me. I can’t raise this baby by myself. This baby needs both parents to help guide them throughout life. To show them that having gay parents is a privilege and not a punishment. To show them that their not the only kids out there that are hybrids(something of a mix between wolf and human). To show them that they are special in every way. To teach them that it's ok to be different. Just please tell me your coming home. This child needs you. I need you”. 

 

By this time Theo is already in the house, aware of the conversation between Mason and Brett. As soon as he sensed that Mason was pregnant, he knew that this was the perfect time to take advantage of him. 

 

“I definitely understand what your saying”. Mason doesn’t understand what he’s saying. He needs more from him. He wants Brett to say that he won’t ever leave him again and will come home and be there for their child. That’s all he wants from him. 

 

“I’m sorry for what I did to you. I know that it wasn’t fair that I hadn’t discussed me leaving so abruptly. I just thought that me leaving was best for the both of us. But now I know that I made a huge mistake. I won’t ever make that same mistake again”. 

 

“So does that mean your coming home?”. “Yes, I’m coming home”. Brett said being certain. “Yay”. Mason said excitedly. “Thank god because I can't handle Liam’s cooking”. “Why, is his cooking that bad?”. Brett asked while chuckling. “Let’s just say I’d rather resort to cannibalism than sacrificing my life to consume his foods”. They both ended up laughing on the phone. 

 

…...Theo’s now in the kitchen….. 

 

“Well. I got to get off the phone but I promise I’m on my way home. Love you.” "Love you too”. As Mason hung up the phone he did a happy dance. He knew that he was going to get him. Now he just had to tell Liam to get more food. 

 

Mason walked downstairs, in his living room, picked up a book, sat down and read about werewolves and their cubs. 

 

Theo is now behind Mason, tilting his head to see what he’s reading. He chuckled under his breathe making sure Mason couldn't hear him. 

 

He then picked him up by the neck, hauled him over the couch and put him in a choke hold. Mason was struggling to breathe. He didn't know who was choking him. He knew if he screamed that both Brett and Liam would hear him. All he could muster out was a yelp. 

 

Liam instantly heard the scream and sprinted out of the store towards the house. By the time he got their Mason was gone. Liam was greeted by a frantic Brett looking for Mason and so was he.


	5. Theo

Mason woke up in a basement. His frantic heartbeat is causing him to freak out uncontrollably. Theo’s wolf sensed Mason’s fright and came running down laughing at the scene in front of him. 

 

Brett and Liam can hear that Mason is freaking out but they can’t pinpoint his location, unless he screams. Brett wolf starts to freak out as well. His only job in life was to protect Mason and as soon as he mated with him, that indicated that he should never leave Mason’s side. And would always fight anyone who would try to hurt him. But now he started doubting himself. His wolf couldn’t handle Mason being so far away, especially not knowing where he is. Second after second, minute after minute, hour after hour, Brett’s heart felt like it was about to pound out of his chest. All he could hear was Mason’s heartbeat. He wanted Mason to scream so they would know where he was but it's been hours since he was kidnapped. The longer it takes to find Mason the harder it will be. 

 

“This is my fault”. Brett aimed his gaze at Liam. “If I would’ve never left him then he would be here right next to me. And to know that he’s pregnant makes it even worse”. “I can’t handle this. My wolf can’t handle this. To know that my mate and cub are somewhere with a freak, that might want to hurt them is making me sick to my stomach”. “For the first time ever I don’t know what to do. Mason always had plans and knew what he had to do next. But now…….I…….” Brett broke down crying into Liam’s arms. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him. He failed at being someone’s mate. He never should’ve left Mason. 

 

Liam couldn’t handle seeing Brett like this. He was this tough yet soft hearted person. Seeing him like this changed his opinion about him when he asked him if he could date Mason. Liam had never really liked Brett. But now he sees how much he cares for Mason and that he would do anything for him. 

 

“Brett he’s going to be ok”. “How do you know?” Looking down at him. “Because I know my best friend. He’s my brother. He’s a tough one and won’t back down from anyone. He’s a fighter”. “It's freaking me out how I can’t find him but I know he will give us a signal”. “We won’t stop until we find this mother fucker. And he better hope he doesn’t hurt Mason or the baby because if I find a scratch on him I will tear him apart”. Brett chuckled. “I underestimated you. I’m sorry”. “It’s ok. We never really liked each other in the beginning. But the one thing we can agree on is Mason’s safety and the safety for your child.” Brett nodded. “I just need you to trust me. We will find Mason. But I need to ask you something”. “What is it?” Brett asked. “Do you know who could’ve taken Mason”. Brett stared off in another direction “I think I know who took him”. “Who?”……..Brett turned back to Liam ”Theo”. 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

But Mason can’t scream. Theo’s walls are blocking out his sound. If he screamed they wouldn’t be able to hear him. Theo grabbed Mason’s face. ”I want you to scream, so scream”........“I WANT YOU TO SCREAM, SO SCREAM”. Theo said right in front of his face. Theo slapped Mason right across the face. Mason started to cry. “Please”. Theo bends down to Mason’s position and grabs his face. “So precious…..” Mason looks up at him. “But yet so evil” Theo said while leaving scratch marks across his face. “Huh, but now your mine". Mason’s head drops to the floor. He can feel a kick within his stomach. "What should I do with you?". Mason rubs his stomach. “Huh” Theo said as he grabbed Mason by the throat. “Fuck you” Mason said as he spat in Theo’s face. “You shouldn’t have done that. But by the end of the day Mason will do what Mason wants. And what Theo wants is to bash your face in. So lets do it". “AHH…..Mason’s scream was cut off by Theo’s fist. He hit him again and again and again. By this point it would be hard for anyone, especially Brett, to tell what Mason looked like. His face was bruised in and caked with blood. How will Mason survive this?

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

“That son of a bitch. He just fucking hit him. What the fuck are we doing here anyways we should be looking for him. Not waiting here for him to be dead once we get there. What do we do” “I don’t know” Liam exclaimed. “WHAT DO WE DO?” Brett let some tears. Liam was about to fire back at him but seeing Brett’s tears come out as he was in the fetal position made him rethink his actions. 

 

Liam didn’t know what to say. This was the only time he was speechless. He wants his friend back but he had no idea what do first. Mason was the brains of the operation. He knew what to do and when to do it. All Liam could do is sit next to Brett and let him lay in his lap as he cried his heart out. As Brett started to doze off Liam felt a lump in his pocket. "No I’m not going to dig through his pocket". Liam thought to himself. But he did it anyways. Liam snuck his hand in his pocket quietly as to not wake him up. He slowly pulled out his hand. He gasped at what he saw. It was an engagement ring. Oh my gosh, he was going to propose. 

 

“Please put it back”. “Uh, sorry I just…..”........"Just please put it back" Brett said turning to Liam. He did as he was asked. Brett walked upstairs to sleep in their room. 

 

Before he laid down he turned to look at a picture with him and Mason in it. He remembered a song that Mason had whispered in his ear. It went something like this:

 

Baby, I love you, I need you here  
Give me all the time  
Baby we meant to be  
You got me, smiling all the time

'Cause you know how to give me that  
You know how to pull me back  
When I go runnin', runnin'  
Tryin' to get away from loving ya

You know how to love me hard  
I won't lie, I'm falling hard  
Yep, I'm falling for ya  
But there's nothin' wrong with that

You the one that I dream about all day  
You the one that I think about always  
You are the one so I make sure I behave  
My love is your love, your love is my love

You the one that I dream about all day  
You the one that I think about always  
You are the one so I make sure I behave  
My love is your love, your love is mine

 

And with that Brett cried himself to sleep. The thought of Mason being held up somewhere alone made his wolf go insane. He just had to think about something else.

 

Liam made himself comfortable on the couch and dozed off. 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

“If you scream then that means I have a reason to hurt you and the baby again. Do you want me to hurt you because I will. I have all day”. Mason can’t hold his tears back. He wants to show that he isn’t scared and has some toughness in him but he can’t. He’s terrified of Theo. He doesn’t want him to hurt him again. Theo’s very unpredictable. He just needs to play his cards right and he’ll get himself and the baby out of here, safe. But how. 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

"Ahhh" Brett screamed. Brett’s wolf was freaking out. He’s destroying all the furniture and walls. Liam comes running up the stairs to see what’s going on. Brett punched the wall. Liam can see Brett advancing on him so he gets his wolf out. Facial hair, fangs and claws start to protrude out of him. But Brett’s to fast for Liam. He grabs Liam by the shoulder and throws him across the room. He gets on top of him and punches him continuously without stopping. “STOP” Liam yelled. But he wasn’t stopping. Liam clawed at Brett’s abdomen but not too deep. He wants him to be able to heal himself. But Brett isn’t having any of this. He grabs Liam and they both go flying over the staircase. 

 

There backs land violently on the table with a crunch while they both lie their to regain their strength. 

 

Brett can definitely tell that one of his bones is protruding from his hip at a scary angle. As Brett gets up to find Liam, he comes running up behind him and kicks the back of his knees in. Brett cries out in pain as he hits the floor. Liam shoves Brett’s face onto the floor using his knee to keep him from moving. He then grabs Brett’s arms and holds them up at an awkward angle. He can feel how much pain Brett’s in but he has to keep him like this to cool him down. 

 

“BRETT STOP RESISTING. I KNOW YOUR WOLF IS RAGING OUT BECAUSE YOUR MATE’S NOT HERE BUT WE WON’T GET ANYWHERE UNTIL YOU CALM DOWN. JUST LET ME HELP YOU” Liam struggled out. He can’t hold Brett in this position any longer. If he lets go, Brett could kill him. 

 

But Brett starts to calm down. His facial hair, fangs and claws start to retract. Liam notices what he’s doing so he lets him go cautiously as to make sure he doesn’t wolf out again. Brett heals his body up. Seeing Brett push his bone back into place makes Liam turn around. 

 

“I’m sorry. I…..my wolf….”. ”I know” Liam said. “My wolf wants to come out to but I have to control it. I can’t let it control me”. “Mason needs both of us so let’s try to keep our wolves inside so we don’t kill each other”. They both laughed. “I won’t let my wolf kill you as long as you won’t let your wolf kill me, agreed”. Liam asked. “Agreed”. 

 

“Now let’s go find Mason”.


	6. 5 Months Later

Mason’s 5 months pregnant. His stomach pains have gotten worse. His human anatomy can’t handle the were baby that’s inside of him. Without Brett to help aid him, he doesn’t know how long he can survive with this baby inside of him. He feels weaker and weaker everyday and the food rations that Theo is giving him isn’t helping. 

 

“Come on Mason I need you to eat, please”. Brett said. “Brett your here” Mason asked. “Where are you?”. Theo slapped Mason. 

 

“Stop daydreaming. You know he’s mine. Now eat something”. Mason starred at the food and noticed some poison dripping from it. “No. Do you think I’m stupid. You poised it. That’s why I feel weak. If your going to kill me then do it. What are you waiting for?”. 

 

“Hmm that seems like a good idea but…..nah….I’ll wait…..Brett will probably come here anyways. I don’t think he’d want to miss his mate dying. Now would he?”. Theo said kissing Mason on the forehead. 

 

Days and days pass by. Mason’s body looks skinnier, he looks unhealthy, his face looks pale. He looks like he’s about to die. Mason honestly doesn’t even know how he’s still alive. He knows that he needs to fight through this for his baby. If he can stay alive a little bit longer than he can guarantee someone will save him. But he doesn’t know how long he has until his body gives up on him. “Brett…..Liam where are you?” He thought to himself. Mason feels the baby kick again. 

 

“Maybe I should just hit you again”. As Theo raises his hand to begin to strike, Mason can feel that his body is about to do something. 

 

Mason’s hand catches Theo’s. Theo looked at Mason with an astonished expression on his face. Mason started to stand up. This is the first time Mason had seen a frightened look on his face. Mason then screams a gush of wind that blows Theo into another room against a wall. Mason looks at him and sees this as an opportunity to escape. But he thought to himself. “Did the baby just give me powers?”

 

…….Mason didn’t hesitate, he tried to run but his body was dreading the lack of energy to move himself. But he had to try. He wouldn’t be able to survive another day in this hell whole. He started moving his way through the halls in search for an exit. He walked up the stairs slowly. He felt like he was in and out of reality. His body felt limp, his legs felt like they were about to give out, he could tell his eyes were about to shut. He’s not going to make it. Before he could reach the top step Theo stood before him with venom dripping from his claws. 

 

“I’ll give you points for trying. But now its my turn”. Theo grabbed Mason by the neck and stuck his claws in him. Mason felt his body swing side to side before he fell down a flight of stairs. By the time Mason had landed on the ground his body was in an awkward position. From Theo's angle, Mason’s legs were bent the other way while his left arm had a bone sticking out. Blood was squirting everywhere. If Theo didn’t save Mason and heal him back to normal, he could possibly drown in his own blood. But of course Theo healed him. 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Theo doesn’t necessarily want to hurt the baby he just wants to kill Mason and claim the baby as his own. And once that was over he would then try to win Brett back and erase Mason from his(Brett) mind. Basically Theo is obsessed with Brett and when he found out that Mason was with him, his idea of being with Brett was obliterated. He became obsessed with the idea of Brett. Tall, handsome, and a gentleman. What every man wanted. He followed him everywhere and if he had a chance with him he would try to take him away and be with him forever. Once Mason was out of the picture his life would finally begin. 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

“Let me go in with you. That’s my best friend in there. I’m not waiting here doing nothing”. Liam said aiming this gaze at Brett. “No, this is my mate. If I need your help then I will howl. I don’t want anymore people getting hurt. Especially with you. If Mason finds out I didn’t protect you then he’ll never forgive me". 

 

“Fine” He said while frowning. “But remember to howl. Then I’ll rush in and kick some ass”. Brett laughed. He took a deep breathe and walked in the building heading towards Mason’s scent. He didn’t like it though. His scent smells like a mix of blood and death. “So help me god” Brett whispered to himself. 

 

Brett entered the room he saw Mason lying unconscious on the ground. 

 

“If you come closer I will kill him”. “Please don’t hurt him. I need him”. Brett exclaimed. “You don’t need him, you need me. I want to be with you. Don’t you understand that. I love you. I want to here you say it”. Theo said while grabbing Mason by the neck. 

 

“Please just let him go” Brett pleaded. “Say it or I kill him”. “Please”. “SAY IT” Theo yelled. Brett started to tear up. 

 

“Please just say it. I need to know that you still love me”. Brett paused and gave up. “I love you”. “What?” Theo questioned. “I love you Theo. I always had. I only dated Mason because I wasn’t sure if you wanted me”. 

 

“Of course I wanted you” Theo said advancing on Brett. “I was just scared….I didn’t know how to approach you. I just knew you weren’t really in love with Mason”. 

 

“He is in love with me” Mason says waking up. “Mason no”. Brett looked at him with worry in his eyes. “You don’t need to do this Brett. Just let me go. I can’t do this anymore”. 

 

Theo turns to Mason “You would really die for him”. “Yes I would, I would do anything for him”. “Mason please don’t do this. I can’t lose you”. “What? I thought you said you loved me”. 

 

Mason said with a smirk on his face aiming towards Theo “As I said before…..he never loved you. You sick, psychotic, delusional fuck”. 

 

Theo couldn’t believe what he’d just said. Mason would regret this. Brett thought to himself with a smirk “That’s my mate”. But that smirk quickly turned into a scared expression when he could feel the anger within Theo’s body rising. 

 

“Take that back or you’ll regret it” Theo said advancing on Mason. “Kill me then”. “No Mason, don’t”. 

 

“Kill me” he said banging on the floor. 

 

“KILL ME…..KILL ME…..KILL ME” he chanted over and over again. Theo’s claws began to protrude from his fingers. “KILL ME……KILL ME……KILL…..” Mason was cut off with claws stabbed into his abdomen. 

 

Brett’s wolf came out. 

 

He grabbed Theo and threw him on the ground. He bent over him and clawed his way into his body. Blood squirted everywhere. Brett didn’t care if he was soaked in blood. All that mattered to him was his mate and cub. Before he killed Theo he picked him up and held him in the air, by his neck. Theo gave out his last words “I love you”. 

 

Brett positioned his hand into a fist and shoved it into Theo’s mouth bursting through his head. Theo was out of their lives forever. He rushed over to Mason with tears falling down from his face. “Mason….Mason”. He sobbed out. Mason knew he was about to die he just had to say one more thing: 

 

Dreaming with my eyes open  
I breathe in feel the light  
Soak in with you 

Dreaming with my eyes open  
I breathe in feel the light  
Soak in with you  
With you 

Brett started to sing with Mason. 

take me up  
take me up  
take me up  
Take me up  
With you 

Dreaming with my eyes open  
I breathe in feel the light  
Soak in with you  
With you 

 

“I love you” Mason tried to kiss him but by this time he was already gone. 

 

Liam came rushing in seeing Brett cradle a dead Mason in his arms. “NO….NO….NO….NO”. Liam growled. 

 

Brett took Mason and sprinted out of the basement and into the wide open air. He ran towards a cliff with Mason’s body in his hands, looked up to the sky and GROWLED for his mate to reawake. He bit Mason multiple times trying to wake him up but it wasn’t working. Liam finally caught up. He bent down next to Brett and growled for Scott and the pack. 

>>>>>>>>>>

Scott and the pack met with Brett and Liam at their house. Hayden walked over to Liam and wrapped her arms around his waist, “I’m sorry”. Liam couldn’t reply. His hiccuping tears were stopping him from speaking. 

 

Was it bad that Liam actually had feelings for Mason? 

 

Each member of the McCall pack came up to Brett and Liam and gave their condolences…….“Guys look" Malia said pointing towards Mason’s body. His stomach is moving. Mason’s giving birth. 

 

“Scott how is this possible? Mason’s body is still trying to give birth”. Corey asked. “It's not Mason’s body that’s pushing the baby out, its the baby pushing itself out”. The pack watches with an astonished look on their faces as they see the baby crawling out. Brett grabs the baby before it falls on the floor. 

 

With tears filling his eyes he says “It's a boy”. He bursts out crying. Brett Hands the baby carefully to Liam so he can have a chance with him. Liam cradles the baby likes its his own “He looks just like Mason”.The pack comes in closer so they can each have a chance with the baby but before anyone else had a chance to hold the baby, the baby jumped onto Mason’s body. 

 

“What is he doing” Allison asks. “I don’t know” the pack mumbled together. 

 

The baby laid on Mason’s stomach and placed his hand in the middle of his chest. “Oh my gosh” Corey and Stiles said together. 

 

First the baby’s body started to glow and then Mason’s body glowed a red color. “He’s bringing him back to life” Lydia whispered. 

 

Within seconds Mason’s eyes opened with a bright blue color, his body started to form into something. “Oh….my….gosh". Parrish laid in. 

 

"The baby is healing Mason back to full health and is turning him into a…..”. ……….“Beast”. Brett finished. 

 

Mason had finally turned into a beast, while still holding the baby in his arms. Mason looked at the baby whispering a lullaby before laying eyes on the pack. When his eyes finally met with Brett he transformed back into his human form. Brett had this perplexed look on his face that matched the pack’s expression. They were all in shock. The only people that weren’t in shock were Mason and the baby. Brett knew he wasn’t dreaming when their baby laughed, turned to both him and Mason and said “Daddy”. 

 

Brett came in closer to Mason and rubbed their cheeks together. He had to scent mark him and the baby. The pack came in closer. “Well do it” Scott gestured in. Mason looked at Brett and nodded. They both elongated their fangs and bit a side each on their baby's neck. And as the godfather Liam stepped in and stuck his finger, not to deep, in the back of the baby’s neck to give him some of his powers. 

 

One by one the pack scent marked and gave some of their powers to the baby. Since the baby was a mix between werewolf and Beast it would be immortal. The baby will never die. Once Mason and Brett peacefully die they would need to make sure that the baby had enough powers to protect himself. The most powerful being in the world is now in the hands of two wonderful and loving parents. No one should ever hurt them.


	7. Bye Beacon Hills

Before Mason and Brett with their 3 sons named Aiden, Cyrus, Adam, move away into a safer area, The Satomi Pack and The McCall Pack sit together around a bonfire to say there goodbyes to Mason and Brett. They sing one last song together before their departure: 

 

'cause I can't walk  
in the shadow  
I'm losing time  
Can use tomorrow  
See my home  
and love will follow  
We'll waste no time  
in the shadow 

'cause I can't walk  
in the shadow  
I'm losing time  
Can use tomorrow  
See my home  
and love will follow  
We'll waste no time  
in the shadow 

 

Together both packs, all holding hands, in a circle, raise their heads up to the sky and howled. Satomi and Scott didn’t know if they’d ever come home but they knew they would eventually visit. Both packs watch as Mason, Brett and the kids drive away to their new lives outside of Beacon Hills. 

The End


End file.
